


Tales from The Hawks Cup In

by Cortad0_Crema



Category: DnD - Fandom, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Original Content
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, NSFW, Porn, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortad0_Crema/pseuds/Cortad0_Crema
Summary: Many tales of a lusty elven barkeep in the town of Duskwick
Relationships: Sylene/Hazel
Kudos: 5





	Tales from The Hawks Cup In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! While this chapter does not contain any kink content, future chapters may contain one or many kinks. This will be where I list them to make things easier. I will try to not put anything majorly important in these chapters, or I will do a good summary in this section if I do. Thank you!

In the bustling town of Duskwick sat a tavern to the north, called The Hawks’ Cup Inn. This tavern was a rather large size, being able to house many travelers for the night and far more patrons for a simple drink. To the back sat the bar and stairs to go upstairs, with a large fireplace in the corner across from the bar. To the other side of the bar was a small nook with a large feast table, built for a large gathering if the need arose.

The tavern was kept by a high elf named Sylene Adjor. Sylene worked hard to keep the tavern running, knowing how to spin stories and use her bardic training to gain her an extra coin here and there. Many in the town were captivated by her. She had a slim body, mint green eyes, and long, lavender hair she tended to keep in a braid.

However, charming her patrons during business hours was not her only way of entertaining men and women alike. On top of the regular crowds, Sylene enjoyed keeping closer company after the tavern had closed for the night. After the patrons had stumbled out or upstairs to their rooms, Sylene would sometimes have had certain folks catch her eye, and those people were invited to spend time and drink with The high elf after hours. If she was lucky, she would get more than a drinking buddy out of these exchanges. 

While she definitely enjoyed the company of those who could fill her up and cover her in their seed, Sylene sometimes also enjoyed the company of a darling with a wet, throbbing pussy she could indulge in until the sun rose. Tonight was one of those nights. 

Tonight she had chatted up a beautiful woman named Hazel. Though she was very uninterested at first, Sylene eventually broke through and got her to accept the barkeeps invitation. She invited the girl to sit at the bar by the staircase until the final patrons of the bar had retreated to the streets and rooms. Afterwards, the barmaid prepared a pint of ale, and a shot of whiskey for each of them. 

“Now that I have you here, maybe I can learn a little more about you?” the mint-eyed elf asked with a soft gaze, leaning forward on the bar to expose the top of her pale cleavage to Hazel. She used this time to take in the beautiful lass in front of her. The warm tones of the fire crackling across from them played against her olive colored skin. Her gently curved nose sat between sharp, ruby eyes and were adorned with a splash of freckles on each cheek bone. Her auburn hair was pulled back with delicate braids and coupled by a jeweled clip. Sylene couldn’t help but think of how she hoped to get this girl looking by the time tomorrow morning came. 

“Ain’t much to learn,” Hazel replied with a huff, taking a large swig of her ale, her cheeks beginning to show flushing. “Been drifting from town to town. Not staying in place for too long. My kind ain’t widely accepted ‘round most parts. ‘Sbout it.” As she spoke, Sylene noted the darling girl taking notice of her chest, she would occasionally drift away with her words as she stared. 

With a smile, Sylene propped herself onto one elbow and grabbed her shot. “I know that feeling all too well. I came from a place that didn’t take kindly to Elves, had to drift quite a bit until I found home here in Duskwick. Here’s to hoping you find your place soon.” With that, Sylene and Hazel took their shots. After a moment of respite, Sylene spoke again. “Speaking of, if you’re at all interested, you’re welcome to stay here tonight for no charge,” Hazel’s ears perked at this statement, her eyes looking towards the Elven barkeep in interest. “The only caveat, though, is you would spend it with me. And if you’ll pardon my brashness, I noticed how hard you looked at my tits earlier, I wouldn’t think you’d mind this inquiry.”

As the words left Sylene’s lips, Hazel turned a deep shade of red and began attempting apologies. “I’m so, I’m so sorry ma’am. I didn’ mean no harm by it. I-I couldn’t help but...”

Sylene hushed the girl with a gentle hand running from her shoulder down to her own generous chest. “It’s alright dear, I know you didn’t. I mean, you did just hear the rest of my offer, no?” She cocked an eyebrow, feeling the beautiful woman relax upon feeling the graze of her pale, slender fingers against her torso. “Truth be told, I had my eye on you most of tonight, which is why I extended my offer to you. Your beautiful, gorgeous figure has filled my dreams for days. It would be an honor for me to catch even a glimpse of that beauty for just one night.”

Stunned by what she just heard, Hazel could only muster up a confused sound, and return the gaze of the barkeep. Nobody had said such kind words to her before. She was unsure if the maiden was being genuine or not, though she trusted her gut feeling that she was being honest. “I... Thank you. That’s th’ kindest thing anyone’s ever said to me. I... I think accompanying you for the night would be wonderful.”

With a smile, Sylene rounded the bar and stood in front of Hazel, tipping her chin up to look deep into her burning red eyes. Without hesitation, she leaned in for a gentle kiss, as to not startle the girl too much. It was only after the girl kisses back with more passion and pressed her hand to Sylene’s jaw did Sylene become more forceful. In a moment, she had lifted Hazel onto the bar, bringing them almost level. Between kisses to her neck and jaw, Sylene began to grab at her shirt, pulling it off with little fight and her breasts giving a heavy bounce as gravity took over. Once her shirt was off, Sylene began to feel for Hazel’s top to begin undressing her. 

Hazel broke away from the kisses to ask “Shouldn’t we do this in your room? Aren’t you worried someone will hear?” It was clear she was trying to suppress moans of pleasure, letting out only quiet whimpers when Sylene touched her in certain ways. 

“To Hell with them, they’re all far too drunk to even remember if they hadn’t all passed out yet.” Sylene replied, finally undoing Hazel’s top and now moving onto the belt around her skirt.

After removing her belt, Sylene parted the fabric bits and took in the nearly nude girl in front of her, already glistening with a small bit of sweat. Hazel’s legs were toned and smooth with a hairless pussy between them. Her breasts were not the largest, but they were still well fitting for her build. Sylene stepped back and admired her for a time, thinking of how she could keep her around for some time after tonight. 

After a moment, Sylene got down in front of Hazel’s muff, parting her outer lips with her fingers. She drew herself closer and closer to Hazel’s sex before filling her mouth with the overwhelming taste of pussy. Instinctually she began to lick in various ways, taking in how Hazel reacted to each stroke of her tongue and adjusting accordingly. Each time she would curl her toes or let out a sudden yelp of joy, Sylene would remember what move she did and use it again. 

“Oh.. F-fuck me...” Hazel let out a louder moan than before, losing her worry that anybody would hear her. She dug her nails into the bar farther, beginning to feel her climax come around. “Oh my stars Sylene...” she said between heavy breaths.

The elf responded accordingly, snaking her hand to the top of the lass’ pussy and finding her clitoris, slowly swirling her thumb against it as she licked more and more. She continued to edge the beautiful girl closer and closer, adding more pressure to her swollen clitoris as she felt her tense up more.

Hazel felt like a spring about to snap, feeling her orgasm creep closer and closer to the surface. By this point she didn't give a single damn who heard her, she was in too much pleasure to care. Her moans grew louder and louder as her ecstasy grew close to boiling over, screaming out the barkeep’s name as she came. “Oh fuck!! Dont stop Sylene, I’m cumming!!!” She spasmed and jerked with pleasure as she felt a type of release she had never felt before, almost freezing her in place as she let her orgasm continue to ripple through her body from her clit outward. She lie there on the counter panting for some time before coming back down to reality.

Below her, Sylene sat patiently, licking up the last bit of her partner’s sex before rising to lean over her. “How was that? You seemed to enjoy yourself.” She said with a playful drawl to her words. Sylene knew she knew her way around a muff, but she was still proud of how thunderous she had made Hazel’s orgasm. She took the breathless pants as a satisfying response, and gave Hazel another gentle kiss. “Would you like to lie somewhere comfortable darling? I can carry you to my room if you cannot walk yet.”

Hazel could only nod, holding her arms out to be lifted off the bar. She was swept off her feet like it was nothing, curling into the slim, nude body of the elf carrying her. Hazel took in her scent as they climbed up the stairs; a little smoke, a little incense, and a light scent of sweat. She was carried up the stairs to the first room on the upstairs level, a comfortably sized room with modest furnishings, but enough for her to tell it differed from a general room at the inn. The bed was soft, with an emerald green blanket topping it. She could get used to staying here, but did not want to overstay her welcome at all.

After laying her evening partner down into her bed, Sylene climbed in on the other side and moved in close to Hazel. She could still feel her having some residual twitching from her orgasm, which made her feel even more proud of her job well done. As she hugged this olive skinned darling from behind, she thought about how she made her feel. This exchange tonight made her feel far different than any of her other partners had in the past, and in all honesty the elven barmaid enjoyed it. She didn't want to let this girl go yet.

A moment of silence passed between the two women before Sylene spoke again. “So, Hazel?” She continued on after hearing a moan in response “You know how earlier we talked about you finding your home in this world? How about you stay here and help me with the tavern for a little while, see if this is where you’re meant to be.”

Though it was not audible, Sylene could sense that Hazel was smiling simply by how she nestled deeper into her embrace. Hazel simply responded to the offer by rolling over and giving the elf another passionate kiss, showing how big her smile was.

“I would love nothing more than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading all of this! I love the concept of having things happen in these fantasy settings similar to Skyrim, so I’m trying to create my own world to do something in. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will stick around for more in the future :)


End file.
